


Melon and the Coconut

by rumine_ornah



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town, Story of Seasons: Friends of Mineral Town (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumine_ornah/pseuds/rumine_ornah
Relationships: Ann the Innkeeper | Ran/Cliff (Harvest Moon), Claire the Farmer/Kai (Harvest Moon), Claire the Farmer/Rick (Harvest Moon), Gray/Mary the Librarian | Marie (Harvest Moon), Karen/Rick (Harvest Moon)





	Melon and the Coconut

Coming Sooon


End file.
